


Captain Fkr and Snouch

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, no i will not give context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: I have no explanationFuck you <3
Relationships: Captain Fkr | Snouch





	Captain Fkr and Snouch

captain fkr is my crab friend.

he spins right round,

like a record babey,

(right round round round)

he moves like the world’s gonna end.

he dances like there’s no tomorrow.

he also has a boyfriend.

his boyfriend is called snouch.

he…… is babie

he does not dance,

for he knows tomorrow will come,

but he is content,

to revel

in the moment.


End file.
